In recent years, a power supply system has been considered which supplies generated power of a power generation system using renewable energy to loads in households and buildings. The system supplies, for example, generated power of a photovoltaic power generation system or a wind power generation system to loads.
Accordingly, since consumers can reduce the amount of power purchase from power suppliers, the electric bills for the consumers can be reduced. Moreover, the local power generation and consumption using the power generation system can reduce tight supply-demand balance for consumers.
The power generation system is connected to a power conditioner apparatus which is also a power conditioner system (hereinafter referred to as “PCS” for simplification). The PCS conditions or convert power to supply the generated power of the power generation system to the load (for example, Patent Literature 1).